Desert Raid
|related = Trophy Truck |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Off-road |flags = }} |modelname = trophytruck2 |handlingname = TROPHY2 |textlabelname = TROPHY2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Desert Raid is an off-road trophy truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The truck seems to be primarily based on the , with which it shares its basic shape, as well as its front and rear light units, and the large air intakes on the roof and directly behind the side windows. The front has a very thin design with no obvious signs of a front bumper, however there is still the inclusion of a vehicle badge on the hood, as well as two rectangular headlights. The hood shape follows the sharp raised arches, with large shock absorbers seen directly underneath the arches connecting to the wheels. The front arches are very similar to which was driven at Goodwood Festival of Speed. The side of the vehicle is rather long for its kind. At the rear portion of the side profiling is extended wide body panels, with small intakes on the side of the body directly after the cabin. On the roof, a large intake can be seen leading into the rear bed of the vehicle, into the rear radiator which features two radiator fans. The rear of the vehicle is converted into a storage unit for two spare wheels which are seen held by framework. This spare wheel compartment is similar to that featured on many popular trophy trucks, including the , which also features a converted rear bed. The wheels are strapped down onto the framwork the wheels are held in. The rear features basic rectangular lights at either side of the vehicle, on the ends of the wide-body panels. On top of these panels are multiple vents designed to divert airflow for aerodynamic purposes. The underside of the vehicle uses quad-shock absorbers on each axle, dampening impact to its extreme ride height. The vehicle also sports springs with internal shocks, alongside the additional hydraulic shocks. The rear axle sports semi-elliptical leaf springs and additional hinged shock absorbers running from the chassis to the axle itself, while the front features A-frame suspension. The front underside also features a diff cover formed from the underside sump guard. The interior reuses gauges from the Liberator and Marshall, as well as includes a very similar internal rollcage. Like the Trophy Truck, the Desert Raid includes many switches and buttons across the interior, and features a knob reading F/R, likely indicating a rear/four wheel drive locking diff. The steering wheel itself includes multiple buttons, and directly behind that are two paddles for an apparent semi-automatic paddle-shift gearbox. A large extended gear-shifter is centralized between the carbon fiber racing seats. Also, a radio is seen located under the dashboard. By default, the car has a sponsor banner on the windshield, which cannot be removed. Both liveries have the same sponsors, although a few of them are present on a single livery, not present on the other: *Atomic* *Auto Exotic* *Car Tune Network* *Chepalle *Four Wheel Rotation System (Badger livery only) *Globe Oil (Drone livery only) *Hyper Function Suspension (Badger livery only) *Penris* *Power Metal* *Terroil *Tinkle (Badger livery only) *Whiz *Xero *''*'' Denotes the sponsors located on the windshield banner. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is similar in performance to its trophy counterpart, having excellent suspension as a main feature. It also has great acceleration, however not as impressive as the Trophy Truck. The truck has good traction thanks to its all wheel drive layout as well as the off-road tires it sports. The large shock absorbers and raised suspension give the truck a large amount of leeway without resulting in damage to the vehicle when landing from jumps, giving it more potential than other off-road trucks with raised suspension. The vehicle also feels light thanks to the lack of extra bodywork, however the large rear makes the vehicle very prone to fishtail, similar to the Trophy Truck. The engine sounds to be turbocharged, and appears to be a large V8 with two square air-filters centralized on the block. The valve covers can be seen colored along with the roll-cage color. Two exhausts are seen coming from the engine, running down the side of the vehicle. In front of the engine, a large radiator with radiator fans is seen, placed directly in front of the camshaft cogs. The engine has a single cam configuration. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 2 Air Filters (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = DesertRaid-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery DesertRaidBadger-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Badger Desert Raid on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. DesertRaidDrone-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Drone Desert Raid on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. DesertRaid-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Desert Raid on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $695,000. **Can have either the Drone or Badger livery applied, but can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia *The "Drone" livery is based on the found on SMG Buggies, which is also named "Rally Raid", a possible influence for this vehicle's name. *The default radio stations for the Desert Raid are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. See also *Trophy Truck - Another trophy truck added in the same update. Navigation }}pl:Desert Raid Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUTs Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online